warriorsofmythfandomcom-20200216-history
Minotaur Gallery
Minotaur Gallery 0b20c39e-1-.jpg|Theseus' battle with the Minotaur shall forever be remembered... 20091003004514150-1-.jpg|Though the story may sometimes be embellished... Myth-Theseus_and_the_Minotaur.jpg|"So, YOU'RE the great Theseus?" Theseus and the minotaur kolokas 600-1-.jpg|The legendary stand-off... 4f28d43b1f6c8ea34fe6c14ea0e5e138-d3b0im0-1-.jpg|"Toro?! I'll show you toro!" FEAR ME THESEUS by Coelasquid.jpg|"Quite honestly, the armor and spear are just for show..." Minotaur-1-.jpg|A powerful descendant of Asterion... Art-minotaur-1-.jpg|"Don't let my ancestor's battle with Theseus give you any ideas..." BabyMinotaur65-1-.jpg|One day, believe it or not, this little guy will grow up to kick much butt, and take many names... Minotauros Minotaur Minotaurus Ferocious Asterion.jpg|"I will CRUSH you..." Remote_image_1323429029.jpg|Armed to the teeth... -KrynnMinotaur.jpg|"Ah, yes, thank you. This blade will do rather nicely." Richard-minotaur-1-.jpg|"Go ahead. Your move." 47civg9y-1-.jpg|"I fear none, and welcome all challengers!" 4f02355dcbe1c.jpg|Boumedes is the real muscle of his gladiator team... Ilbv-219590-You+Know+You+Want+To+Get+Closer.png|"You? Beat me in a fight? Heh, what a load of bull..." Minotaur by pigeonkill-d2xtfsb-1-.jpg|"It's about stinkin' time you get what's coming to you..." Gorehorn minotaurs-1-.jpg|"Gorehorns NEVER lose!" Minotaur.jpg|"Get outta my house!" Challenge-of-the-minotaur-by-pegahoul-1-.jpg|"Uh-oh." Minotaurs-lair-2-.jpg|"I get the feeling we should have brought more than just arrows..." 3346782432 d9cc9f6219 z-1-.jpg|"Hey, don't run away from me!" Minotaur Down the Hall.jpg|"...It's this way." 1147522366.rftigermode ronicus-final.jpg 7f603ee071a18e4653e96d338ace19df.jpg|"I see you...don't even think about trying to tip me." Lady Minotauress (DEV 09-12 135115-1-).jpg|"Hide in a labyrinth, to escape a Minotaur? Interesting..." Minotauros.jpg|"SO WHAT, I GOT A TEMPER? WHADDYA GONNA DO ABOUT IT?" MINOTAURO.jpg|"Wait here. I just have to deal with these bandits." Brutal Minotaur.jpg|Meet Bucrates, the pride warrior of his clan... 20120308+Minotaur+King-1-.jpg|"FOR THE BIGHORN CLAN!!!" blackmino-1-.jpg|"Cowboy?! I'm a MINOTAUR, you stupid human!" Feat224_89wiigd5qx_2.jpg|"Don't worry...this will be your blood, soon enough." Minotaur'.jpg|"No, no, sir. I propose we take a new route entirely." Mc16 rally.jpg|"ATTACK!" 640x640 12421 Minotar 2d fantasy creature minotaur warrior picture image digital art-1-.jpg|A minotaur, in calmer times... Icarus-and-daedalus-story-3-1-.jpg|"Hehe...come out, come out, wherever you are!" Minotaur guard by buechnerstod-d4ll8nk-1-.jpg|"Now, what was that you said about liking to eat beef?" 1328510777.jayoen_minotaur.png 1349050422.bin2 minotaur.png 9452-minotaur-rage.jpg|"DIE!!!" Invisible blade-1-.jpg|An "invisible blade" takes on a minotaur with his trusty pair of daggers... Minotaur-2-copy-1-.jpg|"Let's wager, shall we? First to the end of this labyrinth gets to live." Minotaurus.1-1-.jpg|"Your femur would look great around my neck." ArtID+145176 Minotaur+Ambusher Final01-1-.jpg|Searching out his imprisoners. Minotaur.1-1-.jpg|"Hey, kid? You the one said he was gonna kick my butt?" 4484308-1-.jpg|"Stupid kid, you'll regret that! I'm comin' for ya, now!" Minotaur by freshcollector-1-.jpg|"My fists just don't leave the right kinds of bruises..." IMinotaur-i-.jpg|"Oh, yeah...this is more like it." 1fb57c692c1fd040e8ec525456fbb4d3-1-.jpg|"Think maybe this armor is a bit overboard?" Lord%2Bof%2BShatterskull%2BPass-1-.jpg|The Minotaur Wizard, Bulwark... Taurian2.jpg|"Come out and face me like a man, stupid boy!" 1670345-minotauros_large-1-.jpg|First one onto the battlefield, among the last to leave... Minotaur-0-1-.jpg|"TONIGHT...THEY DINE...IN HELL!!! RAAAWWR!" Dragon36909-1-.jpg|Minotaurs face an alien menace... 217_blast.jpg|The wizard defeats his bovine foe quite decisively... Tumblr mbg1tqJYi61r2s3h9o1 500-1-.jpg|Even blind, Lanessa bravely faces the Minotaur... 436 handToHand.jpg|"Face it, Minotaur. You've finally met your match." 102062.jpg|"Die, bull-man!" Stf154 minotaur-1-.jpg|The twin warriors, Tauristos and Bucephalon... Tumblr_m718ny9nS71qdduujo1_500.JPG Minotaur_white.jpg|"Yeah, right! Good luck taking me by the horns!" Minotaurn.jpg|"You don't fear me, eh? Believe me...you WILL!" 3c95a14e7dab693a95479c05b4bf1e10-1-.png|"He thought he'd bring a red cloak to tease me...well, trust me, he ain't gettin' it back." Kaz DragonLance-1-.jpg|"Well, I certainly can't let anybody live, who knows my middle name, now can I?" 6cd2f77a2afed33675b3a8aa4253e8dd-1-.jpg|"What? What am I supposed to do with THOSE flimsy things?" Minotaur_2004_(quintallis)-1-.jpg|"Oh...I didn't see you there." Picture_84.png|"If you don't mind, my good barkeep, I'll just have milk." Mm186 exp-1-.jpg|"*sigh* So boring..." ISLAND O-1-.jpg|No worries. These two will later go on to be great friends, and powerful allies. Minotaur_Shaman_female_05-1-.jpg|"Fear not. The Bull constellation finds good portent for you." Minotaur-with-mosaic-1-.jpg|When approaching the Minotaur King's throne, always show respect by first kissing his ring... MinotaurWarrior-1-.jpg|"Trust me, sire...I aim to serve." 4543374034 68ed817b23-1-.jpg|Back home from war. Thumb-5618.jpg|"I'll bet you didn't know female minotaurs existed, did you?" Minotaurs-1-.jpg|Meet the hero, Tauromedon, and his wife, Boucera. Bd13f091dc7e6c1507eba00dc813b78a.jpg|Boumede is fierce in combat. Minotaur by NathanRosario-1-.jpg|"Okay, I'm ready for battle." Excerpts 1012.jpg|"Ah, crap. This guy and his weirdo tentacled monsters..." Minotaur-sd38fn474h-mntr.jpg|"You have some better weapons I can use?" 092862734c34a3954efee62ebb6fcf50-1-.jpeg|"By Pasiphae's crown, you'll regret ever saying that." Torron-1-.jpg|"Believe me, as half-bull, I know a bully when I see one." FemaleMinotaur-1-.jpg|"Darn, more Orcs ALREADY? But I just had this thing polished..." Moo.jpg Minotaur.gif|A snorting brawling brute... 001-minotaur-.jpg|"Hm...I think I should get a bigger one. What do you think?" -Minotaur1-1-.jpg|Torr gets ready to charge... 2-minotaur-1-.jpg|A minotaur pirate... Minotaur2-500x696-1-.jpg|Meet Minophontes, a great warrior of his clan... Minotaur big-1-.jpg|"Oh, goody! My first victim!" Minotaur-man-1-.jpg|"About time you got here, human." D4e464999858a4be2023c4eb7d5e79e2-1-.jpg|"Meh, I don't fight no more. Them was the old days." Minotaur-1302667921-1-.jpg|"You think you'll beat ME through the labyrinth? Good luck." Category:Content Category:Gallery